


Cancelled

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Soulless Protector [6]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Soulless Protector [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413268
Kudos: 9





	Cancelled

Dean brought you home after breakfast, insisting that he’d make sure to keep you up to date on what was going on. You reluctantly agreed, not really wanting to fight with him. Of course, everyone had heard about what happened, and many grossly blew things out of proportion. Rumors had started over night, and you went straight to your dorm room.

* * *

After he’d made sure you got home safe, Dean made his way to the police station. “Agent Winchester.” He held up his badge. “I’m here about Sam Winchester. Brought in last night about 1?”

“Ah, yeah. That guy. Here on assault. What does the FBI want with him? And I’m guessing you’re related?”

Dean nodded. “He’s my brother, and he’s been falsely arrested.”

The guy laughed and shook his head. “I saw the other guy, and talked to a few witnesses.”

His jaw clenched. “Did you speak with the girl that Sam pulled that punk off of?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“What girl?” He asked, furrowing his brows.

“Sam was only there because he was called by a young woman, upset. About JP. I spoke with her. He’s bothered her before, and she was hiding from him. Sam got there in time to pull him off of her.” He explained.

The man leaned over to press a button. “Sir, the FBI is here about the Winchester case.”

* * *

Come Monday morning, you hadn’t heard much from Dean. Just that Sam was out, and that he couldn’t discuss an ongoing investigation. Walking around campus, you felt the stares, and knew people were whispering about you.

The whole day was like that. And then you saw the sign on Sam’s classroom door. His classes were cancelled, and all the students were currently being rearranged into other classes. Those that couldn’t, would be refunded for that class. All questions were to be directed to the department head.

Groaning, you turned and ran into a couple police officers. “Y/N Y/L/N? We need you to come with us.”


End file.
